


Yours Truly, 403

by archerbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, Neighbors, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerbellamy/pseuds/archerbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear 402,<br/>Your annoyingly chipper dog has woken me up every night this week at 2 am. Please silence your hell hound.<br/>Sincerely, 403.</p><p>or the one where Clarke first meets her new neighbor, Bellamy, because he claims her angel of a dog ascended from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ironically enough, the reasons that she misses her city are the very reasons she left. She misses her friends, her old school, and even her overbearing mother. Although, she also knew there was no way she could go back to them now.

When she left, she knew exactly what she was getting into. She would have to cook, clean, and find her own sense of belonging in another city that had no business with her to get away from the weight of the troubles back at home. The cameras, the banquets, the reporters - they all drove her crazy. The distractions from her wrecked love life and her mom’s political career made her feel unfocused and trapped. She couldn't concentrate on her studies as a medical student nor her own well-being.

So, she had to work.

Lazily dragging her feet as she walks down the hall to her apartment, Clarke mentally goes over her schedule for tomorrow with her eyelids slowly closing as she fumbles for her keys. Drop off Ruby at Raven’s. Go to her new campus to fill out the papers before term starts. Late night shift at Denny’s again. _Sleep._  

When she opens her door, a note falls out that her slit eyes didn’t even catch at first. _Another takeout ad?_ She picks it up at her feet and is about to read it until her adorable terrier happily jumps over to her. She bends down and ruffles his ears. “Hey, boy.” He yips and nuzzles into her before running over to his own bed. Clarke sets down her bag and keys, deciding to read the scribbled note. Not an ad.

 

Dear 402,

Your annoyingly chipper dog has woken me up every night this week at 2 am. Please silence your hellhound.

Sincerely, 403.

 

At the corner of the note was an angry stick man. She incredulously laughs at the ridiculous note, trying to keep quiet because the pale walls were thin and 403 was just on the other side of them. A glance at her clock reveals it’s 2:15 in the morning. _Wouldn’t wanna wake you up again_.

403\. She has only seen him a few times in the elevator since she’s moved here almost two months ago. All those times, he has looked stressed and in a hurry somewhere. It’s no shock that he would be the prude to complain about her _angel_ of a dog despite everyone else on the floor being cool with it. Even if it’s just Raven, her first friend here, and their new neighbor, Bryan, who is a puppy himself. She looks over at Ruby, who was gazing at her with the very definition of puppy eyes and Clarke is not going to take this. _Hellhound?_ Feeling slightly drunken from lack of sleep, Clarke grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled her response.

 

Dear 403,

The stench of weed coming from your apartment this late is what wakes and bakes him.

Piss off, 402.

 

On the corner, she sketches a detailed angry face to one-up him. Feeling pretty proud of herself, she immediately walks out into the hallway, fits it into his doorframe, and strides right back home. Tugging her covers over her, she falls asleep, hoping his pompous ass would get the message.

 

-

 

Clarke wakes up to Ruby kissing her face. Laughter bubbles up in the air because _god, this is the best way to wake up_.  _Who could possibly think this cute little guy is a hell-_

She stops midbrush as her eyes widen in the mirror, suddenly remembering the note she had put on her neighbor’s door. "Oh no, no, no."

She runs to her door and peeks out cautiously. When she confirms that no one is in the hallway, she checks his door for the note, but it isn’t there.

"Why," she mouths to thin air.

She barely remembers what she wrote exactly, only knowing that she called him out on his 'hobby'. In all honesty, it is something she has noticed every time it happens or so, but she never meant to call him out for it. Before she goes back inside, she steps on a piece of paper fallen at the foot of her door.

 

Dear 402,

Cute. That only happens at around 5 though. Nice try.

Sincerely, 403.

P.S No one likes a showoff.

 

In the upper right corner, a small sketch of what looks like it’s supposed to be a dog is drawn with horns on the head. She scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief. "You got me," she mumbles mockingly to his door.

She goes inside to Ruby barking at her as if asking what the note said.

“Ruby, you’ve got a fan.”

Clarke left a quick drawing of Ruby in a field of flowers along with horns on his head in 403’s doorframe. On the bottom of the note she wrote, ‘Hellhounds only. P.S No one likes an ass either.’

She smiles at her work and then walks Ruby down the hall to Raven’s, knocking the door.

Raven opens the door, looking as awake as ever. Clarke tries to match Raven's enthusiasm but suddenly feels tired at Raven’s energy. She was like the sun. “Hey!”

“Your special visitor is here,” Clarke says. Ruby jumps on to Raven and Raven squeals as she coos at him.

“Hey, Ruby! God, he's so cute, Clarke. I'll never get over it.”

“Seriously, Raven, you’re amazing for watching him, thank you.”

“You literally tell me this every day. Relax. I know I’m awesome.” Clarke continues smiling at Raven gratefully, because she truly is grateful for everything, and Raven sighs. “Listen, it’s okay, alright? We’re friends. It’s no big deal. Plus, I’m just doing this because I get to play with a dog all day.”

Raven may be a dog person, but Clarke knows it’s Raven’s kindness that’s prompting her to help her out. Raven doesn’t seem to always like to get emotional but Clarke can still hear the sincerity behind her seemingly simplistic words. Clarke really appreciates Raven.

“I’ll be back later then.”

“Oh, take your time. Ruby and I have a very busy day planned.” Raven gives a mischievous smile while petting Ruby. Clarke also knows she is partly doing this because she is an immense dog person. No doubt about it.

“Don’t get too crazy. Not everyone in this hallway likes pets.” Raven’s brow creases in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Clarke does not even want to talk about it at this point in time. She waves her hand and checks the time. 

“I’ll tell you later. Bye, you both!” She waves quickly and starts walking to the stairs. Raven makes Ruby wave his small paw before Clarke disappears down.

 

-

 

Clarke steps on to campus feeling like a high school kid on the first day of school. It’s only a different campus of her university and it’s not like she’s starting class today. She’s just filling out some papers as a transfer. Still, Clarke feels the nerves bundle in her stomach when she scans the place.

However, there is a certain beauty to the campus that relaxes her. While the campus does have modernistic glass and stone buildings like her old campus, it’s pouring with foliage. Flowers and lively green plants. It’s different and she needs that. She wonders how it will look like when it is packed.

It takes her a while until she finds the building she’s looking for. It’s tall and a bit intimidating. Slightly nervous, but as always Clarke refuses to show it, she strides to the front desk seemingly cool, calm, and collected. At the desk is a student with slicked-back brown hair and glasses. He doesn’t seem too much older than her.

“Hi, the dean told me to come fill out some more papers as a transfer student?” Clarke glances at the name tag. _John Murphy_. Looking uninterested and tired (Clarke gets that), he nods.

“Yeah. Let me go get them in the back.” She patiently waits, sneaking peeks of the whole area. A few students walk in and out of this one classroom down the hall. She hears people cheer inside and curiosity sparks within her. Before she could think to go explore, John Murphy comes back and hands her some of the papers.

“Fax them when you’re finished before school starts.”

“Okay, thank you!” The guy hums in response while turning around and trudging to the back. Wonder what happened to him.

Clarke turns back to the room with the shouts and sees a few people stepping out with boxes full of what looks like decorations. The only students she can see include a girl with a big smile and straight brown hair along with a boy who had shaggy black hair. They look about her age. They walk the opposite direction, skipping happily along.

 

-

 

Clarke is finally blessed with morning shifts again now that the place has hired more waitresses. Her sleeping schedule could return back to normal now. Although, admittedly, it will take some time getting used to. She grumbles into her pillow as her alarm blares, vibrating at her side. She turns it off, and slowly gets up. Ruby only turned over in his bed, facing away from the direction of the alarm. Lucky dog.

Forcing herself to get up, she puts on her work clothes and fixes her bedhead. The semester starts in a few days, so she might as well enjoy her time until it does. Grabbing her keys, she heads out the door, and glances at her neighbor’s door to see that the note was retrieved. No note back though. She ignores the feeling of slight disappointment and instead convinces herself that she won. _Take that, 403._

Then, she turns to her right and sees that the elevator is open down the hall. These elevators take forever and, _hell no_ , she is not walking down the stairs.

“Hold the door please!” she shouts. As the inside of the elevator comes to the view from her perspective, she can see the person is actually pushing the door close button. _What kind of asshole?_ She surges forward to reach the doors and slams her hand on their sides to keep them from closing. She raises her head to see it’s none other than 403. _Ah, yes. This kind of asshole._

His eyes are full of disbelief at the scene, his eyebrows raised. He looks like he would laugh if he could. She straightens herself, raises her chin and strides inside, not giving the asshole the satisfaction of seeing her waver from the quick sprint. She gives him a side eye and feels anger replace her athletic exhaustion. He glances at her and gives her a tight sarcastic smile.

_Screw him._

She pushes the third floor button when the door closes. Then, the second. Then, the first.

“What are you doing?” 403 says, in utter disbelief. Clarke takes the moment to throw him back his earlier cynical smirk.

“Oh sorry! I forgot where I was getting off. Must be five o’clock already.” His mouth parts open slightly in surprise and she turns around, facing the elevator door.

The elevator creaks slowly in its descent as it lowers to the third floor. It pauses and opens to no one. They wait in silence as the door slowly closes again.

“You realize you screwed yourself over too, right?” Clarke blushes and presses her lips tightly. _Yeah, I did._

“You started it.”

“No, _princess_ , that was your devil dog.”

“Leave my innocent dog alone, _prince_ ,” she says, throwing his word back at him. _Princess_? She could kill him. “What is it with you and demonic alliterations?”

“It comes with my position as _Prince_ of Hell. ” She rolls her eyes.

“Then, Hades, you’re in no position to question my supposed hellhound-"

"Hades was a god-"

"-Though, it would explain the smoke coming from your door. I’ve heard Hell is a party and all.” He scoffs. The doors to the second floor creaks open and slowly closes.

“Does the smoke from my stoner friends bother you that much, princess? Need an alert beforehand?” She decides to turn to look back at him. He’s in a light purple dress shirt and pants, meeting her eyes nonchalantly with his eyebrows edged as if he were looking down at her. She feels slightly self-aware of the caterer outfit she had on but refuses to let herself feel small to anyone.

“Don’t play innocent. I’m sure you join.” He smirks and glances at the elevator floor number.

“Guilty. Just like your dog.” She turns around in a huff.

“Oh, bite me.” The doors open at the first floor and for a second, Clarke hesitates to get out, which 403 gladly takes advantage of.

“Keep him quiet for me, will ya, princess?,” 403 says, proudly, as he walks past her out of the elevator, throwing a hand up in the air before leaving the building.  _Asshole._

Clarke grumbles curses at him as she walks out behind him with the cold air hits her face. She ignores her heated cheeks and furrowed eyebrows, focusing on the sky above her instead. A breath in and out. 

When she glances down, he’s still in front of her. He’s slowed his pace, taking his time to check his phone. He's walking in a sashay, his black leather bag thrown over his shoulder. Clarke wonders what could have possibly lifted his mood so swiftly. _Probably looking at pictures of sad puppies._

Clarke goes back to checking her phone and sends a quick text to Raven.

 

Clarke: hey text me when you wake up!

 

Besides having a play date with him today, Raven has been checking in on Ruby during her lunch breaks. She’s also always leaving food in her apartment when Clarke gets home late. Raven’s just a saint basically. She’s been so kind to Clarke since the second she moved in and Clarke is grateful. She doesn’t have too many happy memories of her old town and hasn’t exactly made a group here that she can talk to. Just Raven and sometimes Bryan when she catches him in the hall.

Sometimes Clarke misses her mom and some of her old friends, but she knows this was a good choice. There’s something refreshing in looking up at the similar sky, knowing she’s far from the things she experienced there. Here, she can concentrate. Here, she can start something for herself.

When Clarke snaps out of her revelry of the sky and looks ahead, he’s still there. She’s turned down another street, how is he still in front of her? It looks like she’s following him.

Clarkefeels her mood slowly souring as she sees his direction is set on the restaurant just as hers is. The inevitable is happening as they both walk across the parking lot, getting closer to the doors. The universe loves its jokes.

 _Payback_. To get the upper hand in this coincidence, she proudly strides past him and holds the door for him just as he's about to reach out for the handle.

“After you, Hades.” His face almost drops which slightly uplifts her mood. He sighs and goes inside, mumbling a ‘thank you’ to Clarke’s amusement. She strolls inside and stifles a laugh as she sees him asking for a table, clearly uncomfortable.

“Clarke!” Rhonda, her boss, exclaims, “Thank goodness! Can you please check in really fast and take 3, 4, and 7? We’re a little behind.” Clarke nods and switches into her responsible mode, quickly going to check in. A quick hello to her co-workers and she’s out to Table 3, 4, and 7. At Table 3, an adorable old couple with soft smiles kindly greet her and order. At Table 4, another couple with a fussy baby sat, clearly exhausted. Clarke smiles patiently to them as they try to hush their baby and they are grateful for it.

As soon as she finishes placing their orders, she heads over to the last one.

When Clarke glances over at Table 7, her eyes catch his brown ones staring at her. His eyes quickly flicker over to the woman sitting in front of him. A part of her knew she was going to get his table. Another trick from the undoubtedly amused universe. Clarke walks over to the table reluctantly with a sly smile.

“Hi, guys! My name is Clarke, I will be your waiter for today. Is there anything I can get you guys for drinks?” Clarke shifts her stare to the girl in front of him. The girl has straight black hair with green eyes. _She’s pretty. Is she his girlfriend?_

“Hey, yes, can I get black coffee and he’ll get-”

“Coffee.” Clarke glances up to him briefly, startled by his abruptness before she starts scribbling down the order.

“What?” The girl looks at him confused. “No, no, sorry. He’ll get a strawberry milkshake.” Clarke bites her lip, attempting to hide her smile as she scribbles the acronym. She looks up at him and sees him having an eye conversation with the girl. They both seem to be yelling at each other without saying a word. The girl looks back to Clarke and smiles innocently while 403 huffs, looking away.

It seems Hades lost.

“Alright, I’ll bring those right out. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Hades lightly scoffs and Clarke bites her lip harder. The girl squints her eyes at him suspiciously and speaks up.

“Actually, can we order now?”

“Sure, what would you like?”

“Bellamy, go ahead. Tell her your order.” _Bellamy_. So that's his name. Bellamy seems to shoot mental daggers at the girl before turning toward Clarke. He clears his throat.

“I’ll just, um, have the, uh, Double Berry Banana Pancake Breakfast.” The dog has lost its bark. The girl with green eyes seems amused at a discovery she has made and laughs.

“Okay, I’m sorry, you two know each other, right?” Bellamy looks over at Clarke, who is suddenly very amused by this. How many times is she going to have to bite her lips in this exchange?

“No-”

“We’re neighbors.” Clarke interrupts him, _living_ for the annoyed look on his face. “We’ve only recently met actually because he believes my dog was spawned by Satan.” The girl looks between both of them and starts laughing.

“Oh! Your dog is the one he’s been complaining about all week!” Clarke blushes a bit, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

Then, she glances at Bellamy's scowl and the feeling goes as fast as it came.

Octavia lightly pokes his arm and coos at him teasingly as he rubs his face with his hand. “No wonder you were so fucking stiff.”

Clarke watches the scene and finds it almost endearing. Except Bellamy is Hades himself so it’s not all that adorable. The girl turns to Clarke happily and extends her hand.

“I’m Bellamy’s sister. I’m sorry, my brother has a tendency to act like a dick with people he doesn't know.”

“ _Seriously, O_?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not everyday I meet the _Prince_ of Hell himself. It’s an honor really.” His sister giggles at an unimpressed Bellamy.

“I like her.” She looks back to Clarke. “I’ll be sure to say hi the next time I go over his apartment.”

“That’d be great! My name's Clarke.”

"Octavia."

 _“Are you kidding me?”_ Clarke and Octavia glance at him smiling, equally satisfied in giving him so much distress. _"And Hades is a god, not a prince-"_

“-I actually have to start going back to check on orders. Do you know your order, Octavia?”

“Yes! Can I just have the French Toast Slam?” Clarke scrawls it out and nods.

“I’ll be back with your orders in a bit. Just let me know if you need anything!” Clarke shoots Bellamy a triumphant smile and walks away from the table.

Before going into the kitchen though, she glances back at the table to where Bellamy has finally relaxed into a smile, playfully arguing with his sister. His eyes flicker up at her for just a second while he’s talking to Octavia. Clarke feels a bit creepy for being caught looking at him, but it was almost kind of nice to see him like this. Almost. Kind of.

Regardless, that table left her a nice tip so it wasn’t all that bad.

 

-

 

When Clarke gets home, it’s only mid-afternoon. She is loving it. After a long walk up the stairs, she pulls out the keys to her apartment only to find a note in her door frame.

 

Dear 402,

Hell will be activated again at around 5 today. Weekly soul check-up. Just a heads up, as I know this has been on your mind all day.

Sincerely, 403.

 

Clarke laughs lightly at the note and checks her clock. _5:12_. She glances at the door and takes a small whiff. _There it is._

She goes into her apartment, ruffles Ruby’s ears, and changes before grabbing a piece of paper, scribbling another note.

 

Dear 403,

Your consideration of my dog and me has touched me truly, for heaven’s sake. You looking into leaving the dark side?

With Open Arms, 402.

 

She goes out into the hallway and slips it into his doorframe. She’s about to go back inside when she hears her name being called.

“Clarke!” Raven calls, jogging up the stairwell in her sweats.

“Hey!”

“You just got out of your shift, right? Have any plans tonight?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows, suggestively. Clarke hasn’t gone out since she’s moved here. She’s either been too busy with her job or didn’t feel ready to do anything. Leaving her town has left her a bit of a mess. The loneliness makes it difficult to be too optimistic about having a little fun. 

“Nope.”

“Good, because I’m going out with a couple of my friends tonight and this time, you're coming." Clarke almost instinctively declines. She has turned Raven down before because she’s never really felt ready. “Come on, it’ll be fun! I want you to meet all of them.”

She doesn't know why, but, tonight, something possesses her to agree, and she nods. “Okay. Where are we going?”

“There’s a nightclub about ten minutes from here. We’re gonna go have some _fun_ ,” she winks, “And then, we’ll probably just hang out somewhere afterwards. Sound good?” Clarke nods and actually feels excited. Maybe this will be good for her. She has been working so hard to pay her books and rent; maybe she deserves a break. “Great! I’m gonna come over later and we’ll get ready together. We’ll leave like around nine.”

"Sure. So, who’s going?”

“Finn, Harper, Bryan, and Miller, his boyfriend, are going. You met Miller once, remember? Uh, and Lincoln, this other guy we met a while ago, is bringing some people. So, who knows, really?” Some anxiety mixes with her excitement. “They all go to TNU with us though so maybe you’ll see some of them in class next week.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Clarke smiles. “I’m excited to meet them.” Raven puts her hands on her hips and eyes her.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have me if anything happens." _How does Raven read her so well? It's genuinely concerning._ "Plus, it’s fun meeting new people! It’ll be great. More importantly, you need to get laid.” Clarke bursts out laughing. Raven will not have it. “Seriously, you’re so stressed all the time! You need to relax. Maybe Lincoln’ll bring a friend for you.” Clarke rubs her face and shakes her head. Raven just tilts her head at her, urging her to comply and Clarke sighs.

“I’ll try my best for you.” Raven laughs and starts walking back to her apartment.

“I’ll be there at eight, okay? Leave the door unlocked!”

“Okay, see you later!” Clarke goes into her room and lets out a deep sigh. It’s been so long since her horrible breakup. Maybe she _should_ just put herself out there again if she wants to move on. Ruby whines from his bed, turning over on to his back, begging for a stomach rub. She runs over to Ruby and grants his wish, wondering if she'll be able to grant her own.

 

-

 

“Did someone call for a mechanic?” Raven hollers as she barges in, laughing when she realizes she startles Clarke, who is sitting, eating cereal while watching TV.

“Jesus, you scared me.”

“Get off your ass, we’ve got a wild night ahead of us.”

 

“So, what were you saying about not everybody on this floor liking pets? Because as far as I know, Bryan and I love Ruby.” Raven brings it up when she’s doing Clarke’s eye makeup.

“That guy that lives next to me doesn’t.”

“Oh, I’ve seen him before! We’ve never really spoken though.”

“I’m not surprised. He’s not exactly the friendly type.”

“Jesus. What happened?”

“He basically told me that Ruby ascended from Hell itself because of her unbearable barking.” Raven bursts out laughing.

“What? Are you serious?” Clarke nods.

“Do _you_ hear the barking?”

“Sometimes but it’s not _unbearably_ loud for me.” Clarke shakes her head and glances briefly at the wall separating her with Bellamy. Hades. Prince. 403.

“Whatever. There’s always a bad neighbor.” Raven shrugs.

“True. I mean, you got too good of a deal when you got me.” She laughs. “Alright, I’m done with your makeup so I’m gonna change.”

When Raven goes inside the bathroom with her dress, Clarke walks up to the mirror and is a little thrown aback at her own appearance.

The black dress Clarke is wearing is one that makes her curves look nice. It’s tight, pressed against her body, with spaghetti straps. She hasn’t worn it in a while but it always manages to make her feel good about herself. The makeup makes her feel even more stunning. Better than she has in a long time. She tells this to Raven through the bathroom door.

“Just wait until we get vodka in our system.” Clarke laughs. Raven walks out looking amazing too, wearing a tight red dress. “Okay, so Bryan said he could drive us. We’ll just go with him and meet everyone else there. And Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“You look hot. Let’s go kill.”

 

-

“Bryan, shut up and watch the road.”

“You’re so harsh, Raven.”

Raven sticks her tongue out at him and looks to the backseat at Clarke. “This is going to be so fun, this is the first time we’re going out together.”

“I already know you’re going to be a handful,” Clarke says, playfully. Bryan laughs.

“Hey! Don’t get fresh with me, Clarke Griffin, or you'll be in a lot of trouble.”

“Okay, mom,” Bryan responds.

“Mom? Bryan, I’ll kick your ass.” Clarke and Bryan laugh as Raven rolls her eyes, struggling to hide her pleased smile. Clarke feels her excitement build. If everyone there was as entertaining as these two were, she already felt at home.

The breeze coming in from her open window feels welcoming. Cool and thin, like the morning one. Soon, the air slowed as they pulled into the parking lot and stopped. Some low lit streetlights covered the lot and hummed in contrast to the strong bass that could be heard coming from inside the small but lively building.

“Let’s go, gang,” Raven says, rushing out of the car. Bryan and Clarke exchange looks that attempted to pass for annoyance but were only filled with pure endearment. They all get out and start walking towards the club entrance. The pounding of her heart beats irregularly compared to the heavy pounding music inside. This is it.

When they step inside, Clarke is immediately hit by the energy of the club. The atmosphere completely changes. The thin air becomes thick as the heat that radiates around every person engulfs her. Blue lights flicker across the black walls to the sound of the music. Clarke could get lost in the intoxicating ambiance.

“Jasper texted me,” Raven yells over the music to the two of them. “They’re all in the back at one of the booths.” They all start walking around the crowd and Clarke feels her cheeks heat up when she catches the eyes of some attractive-looking people. She gives them a small smile, taking mental notes if she catches them later on. Does she even remember how to flirt?

The back of the club is filled with dark wooden booths with red cushions, surrounded with clear beads hanging overhead. Low lights hang over each booth. Raven runs up to one of the tables and Clarke feels her heart pump harder as they get closer. Bryan rushes too, sitting next to who she remembers is Miller. Raven quickly introduces herself to the people she doesn't know then stands next to Clarke and gestures towards her. Clarke’s eyes stay on Raven, feeling a bit shy.

“Guys! This is Clarke Griffin. She just moved here recently and-”

“Oh my god, Clarke! Hey!” Clarke looks over at the table finally and sees Octavia, a man’s arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“Octavia?”

“You guys know each other?” Raven asks, confused.

“Yeah, her and my brother-” Octavia begins, soon interrupted.

“What about your brother?” When Clarke hears his voice, she swears that the universe is out to get her. The universe, that conniving bitch. None other than the Prince of Hell himself appears, looking at Octavia suspiciously at her mention of him. Dressed in a white t-shirt, dark jeans, and a black jacket thrown over his shoulder. “Hey, nice to meet you-” He casually nods a greeting to Raven, before doing a double take at the sight of Clarke. “What the _hell_?”

“Oh, believe me, the feeling is mutual.” Clarke looks over to a smirking Octavia and a confused Raven.

“Wait, you're our neighbor down the hall! The one that-" A gasp. "The dog-hater."

Bellamy rolls his eyes, unimpressed with his trick of luck as well. Clarke understands that. 

“What a small world,” Octavia grins.

“How could you hate Ruby?" Raven questions.

" _I know_." Bellamy groans and Raven narrows her eyes at him before looking to the rest of the group, who watch the ordeal clearly entertained. Clarke recognizes two of them immediately.

"Anyway, Clarke, so these are my friends."

“I’m Jasper, I'm a dog-lover.” The guy with long brown hair from the loud room.

“Hi, I'm Harper!” The girl that was with him that day too.

“Finn, but you knew that.” Clarke has met him before and knows he's a close childhood friend of Raven. Never spoken to him much though.

“Monty.” She likes him immediately.

“Hey, I'm Lincoln.” He reaches out with his free hand to shake Clarke's. His other is wrapped around Octavia, who comfortably lays her head on his shoulder and is smiling softly. 

“Nice to meet you.” Despite her dog-hating neighbor, Clarke feels welcome. They all turn to each other and speak about their previous conversations, laughing together, catching Raven, Bryan, and Clarke up on some stupid thing Jasper and Finn did on campus the other day. Clarke laughs and listens along as she pours herself vodka and drinks as much as she can. Call it the placebo effect, but she feels it already begin to hit her.

Halfway through the conversation, a small wave of nostalgia hits her too. She remembers Wells telling her and her old friends about the stupid pranks Jeremy would pull that Wells would always save him from miraculously. She remembers Lexa, holding her tight around the waist the way Miller held Bryan. She laid her head on Lexa's shoulder like Octavia did on Lincoln's. It was all too vividly clear. She'll blame it on the alcohol. Raven pulls her out of her thoughts and shakes her arm.

“Hey, let’s go dance.” Clarke could do that. She tears herself away from the past and nods in excitement, partially to convince herself.

Raven hypes the rest of the group up and convinces everyone to go dance. Miller and Bryan stay at the booth, whispering into each other's ears as annoyingly adorable couples do while everyone else gets up, ready to push through the crowd together. They all head towards the center, finding the rhythm for the current song that plays. The group is slightly spread out, as other bodies begin to separate them, although they all are still close together.

 

_Baby this is what you came for_

 

Clarke loves this song. She moves her body to the rhythm and starts jumping along with the crowd as they chant the beginning lyrics. She begins to sweat and doesn’t mind. Bodies begin to slightly bump into her but she doesn't care. For once in a long time, she just wants to let go.

 

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

 

She looks up at her new friends and sees them losing themselves too. She shouts the lyrics into the air and when she looks back down, a guy with blond hair dancing in front of her is staring directly at her.

 

_Everybody’s watching her_

 

For a split second, she feels self-conscious of herself. But, she closes her eyes and soaks in the attention as she rolls her hips. A pair of hands go on her hips and her eyes snap open, flinching from the touch. The guy pulls her close and presses his groin on her hip and she feels disgusted, pushing him off. The guy is persistent, grabbing her hips again and Clarke is ready to tell him off. Bellamy steps in instead.

 

_But, she’s looking at you_

 

“Hey, get off." Bellamy shoves his chest. “Watch yourself. You don’t do that unless she wants to.” For a second, Clarke is caught off guard. He’s standing up for her. Was he watching her?

“She was asking for it.” She grits her teeth and sends daggers to the guy.

“When the _hell_ did I-” Clarke was about to get in his face before Bellamy held her back. She stares up at Bellamy, sweaty from dancing, jaw clenched, dark eyes narrowed in anger. She realizes she should be the one holding him back.

“Get out of here.”

 

_(You)_

 

“I could’ve handled that,” Clarke shouts to Bellamy over the music. He scrunches his brows, unable to hear her. He bends down to put her mouth near his ear. She feels her cheeks heat up at their closeness and repeats herself. He turns his face to her, their faces mere inches away.

“I know you could’ve,” he says, teasingly in her ear, his voice raspy from shouting. "Could've gotten kicked out for doing it though." His breath against her neck has a new kind of adrenaline running through her veins. It must have been the vodka.

 

_(You)_

 

“Just dance. Forget about it.” Bellamy pulls away from their close space and begins to dance himself, encouraging her. She smiles at his lame hand jabs and finds her way back into it, moving her hips again at the rhythm.

 

_Baby, this is what you came for_

 

He's right. It’ll all be damned if she doesn’t have a good time. She shakes her hips and looks up at the lights, lifting her hands to swirl in them.

 

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

 

“I got us more drinks!” Raven yells as she shows up through the crowd and gives Clarke a shot, swaying her hips too. Clarke drinks it all at once and loves the burn in her throat.

 

_Everybody’s watching her_

 

“Go Clarke!” Raven shouts and hollers as they twirl around together. Jasper joins in hollering. Raven and Clarke laugh as they yell the lyrics to each other.

 

_But she’s looking at you_

 

They all raise their hands, ready to scream the 'you's. Clarke looks up at Bellamy, who laughs with Jasper as they hold up their drinks. He catches her stare and gives her a smile along with a reassuring wink. She thinks she’s made a friend of the devil.

 

-

 

After almost two hours of dancing, Harper, Raven, Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Octavia sit in the booth while the others are God knows where.

“Can you believe that Lincoln is actually that flexible? Did you guys see that fucking dance move?” Raven says, cracking them all up. Still buzzed from their drinks, they are all susceptible to laughing at everything.

“ _I_ knew he was that flexible,” Octavia states, before sipping her drink. A collective groan is heard from all of them except Lincoln who just laughs and kisses her head.

“You’re so nasty, keep that to yourself,” Raven says, shaking her head in disgust. “Actually, speaking of getting laid, Clarke!”

Clarke groans, covering her face.

“What’s going on?” Octavia asks, curiously.

“Clarke, here, needs to get laid as soon as possible. We need to find someone for Clarke.”

“Oh my god, Raven,” Clarke says. “Please don’t. It’s okay.”

“Clarke, no, that’d be great! Go find someone,” Octavia interjects. What a mess.

“Just go flirt with someone at the bar,” Harper suggests. Clarke laughs and shakes her head. “I saw some of them checking you out, just go!”

Clarke scans the bar and spots a hot redhead looking at her from the bar. She hasn't been with anyone since the breakup. Did she even have it in her to actually go up to someone?

She looks at all of her friends who are edging her on encouragingly and considers it. Bellamy, who is on his phone, is the only one not showing interest. She frowns a bit, wanting some of his attention. I mean, they’re kind of friends now, right?

“Yeah, okay. I’ll do it.” Clarke stands up and whooping comes from behind her as she walks over to the bar.

 

After saying a quick goodbye to her friends, she leaves with the redhead. Raven was right. Clarke did need to get laid.

 

-

 

When Clarke returns back to her apartment from the redhead’s house, it’s 2 am. She’s tired, dazed, and numb. She stumbles over to her door and unlocks it. A small note falls at her feet.

 

Dear 402,

I’m comfortable with the dark side. Thanks for the offer though. Hellhound has been mysteriously quiet. I’m sure you finally had a talk with it about going rampant late at night?

Sincerely, 403.

 

She softly smiles at the note and grabs a notepad.

 

Dear 403,

 _He_ is just tired of getting complaints from a grouchy neighbor. Neighbor. As in, it’s just you.

Sincerely, 403.

P.S Thanks for tonight.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon taking care of Monty and Jasper finally lets Clarke understand Bellamy more, and vice versa. Even if neither will admit to it.

Today, Saturday, is Clarke’s day off. So, when she wakes up, she swears the birds are chirping and the sun is peeking through her bedroom window just to greet her. At the foot of her bed, Ruby is playing with one of his toys. When he sees she’s awake, he whines and tries to get up. She helps him up and he immediately attacks her with licks before playing with his toy on her bed. “Good morning, boy.”

A light headache pulses through her head and she laughs at its reminder of everything from the night before. She genuinely had so much fun with all of them. She disconnects her phone charging on the nightstand and opens her camera roll, immediately laughing when she sees the pictures. At one point, she was so drunk she took pictures with and of everyone. There was one of Monty, Jasper, and her sipping their drinks, taken by Bryan. One with Bryan, Miller, and Harper doing some sort of gangster pose. Another one with Octavia, Raven, and herself smiling seductively to the camera. Another one taken by Octavia with her laughing at something Lincoln said and smacking his arm. A section of spam photos from Octavia and Raven, who took pictures of themselves making weird faces. A short 20 second video on what looks to be Raven’s feet while she talks to someone and it ends with her short squeal for who knows what. She swipes to the left and the last picture is with her and Bellamy.

In the picture, Clarke and Bellamy wear shades, ones she remembers they took from Octavia and Lincoln to mock them about bringing shades indoors. They were laughing, making fun of their friends together; for once, not arguing. She’s sticking her tongue out while he smirks at the camera. His arm is wrapped around her shoulder and hers is wrapped under his. Their lips are both cherry red and their hair is both messy with curls that stuck to their face. She finds herself looking at him, his prominent collarbone and jaw reluctantly catching her attention.

Turning off her phone, she stares at the ceiling for a second and lets her mind wander to what else it can remember. She remembers Bellamy, helping her with that guy. She knows she could’ve handled it herself but, she really does appreciate his concern. She remembers their faces close to each other under neon blue lights and begins to feel her cheeks burn. After that, they were more comfortable with each other. She wonders if it was just the alcohol that made them get along. Were they friends now? For a second, she thinks of the redhead afterwards. That was well appreciated too. Then, she thinks of all the new faces she's met. They were all pretty amazing to be around, but she wonders if she'll ever see them all again. She had hoped she might have found a group of friends she can depend on while here. But, maybe, this was just a one time thing. Shaking her head, she sits up in bed and Ruby hops off, bouncing around asking to be taken out. She laughs, trying to ignore the bothering thought that a night like this wouldn't happen again.

“Okay, boy, we’ll go now.” While she quickly changes into a t-shirt and shorts, tying up her hair into a ponytail, she runs through her options for how to spend the day. She’s already faxed in her transfer documents. She’s already went grocery shopping. She has everything for her classes. Her apartment is clean. What is there left to do?

She hooks the leash onto Ruby’s collar and opens the door to the apartment. Before going further out into the hall, she glances at Bellamy’s door and sees her note is gone. She looks down at the floor and sees a note has fallen from her door frame.

 

Dear 402,

Or maybe _he_ just decided he shouldn’t make an enemy out of the Prince of 403. Smart dog. Be more like hellhound.

Sincerely, 403

P.S Anytime.

 

She smiles at the last word, clearing away all her leftover doubt on their relationship. He’s obviously still a dog-hater and kind of a dick (because she _is_ smart, thank you very much). But, he wasn’t a bad guy.

Feeling satisfied, she grabs her notepad that was left by the door, much to the dismay of the impatient Ruby, and writes back.

 

Dear 403,

Please. We could both take you easily. It’s us you should be scared of. We could make your life Hell (pun intended).

Sincerely, 402

 

Ruby whimpers and pulls at the leash. “I’m going, I’m going!” She rips out the note and locks the door. After fitting the note into his door frame, she turns to walk down the stairs with an excited Ruby pulling her along.

Once outside, they walk along the sidewalk. The summer sun was fiercely hot despite having a cool breeze accompaniment that felt like autumn. It was already one in the afternoon so she’s not surprised. Ruby did his business while she checks her phone at text notifications.

 

Raven: (2) Photos

 

She opens the texts and sees two pictures. One with her and Raven covered in, is that icing? Oh yeah. That vanilla dessert. They posed with them licking the icing off their fingers. She flicks to the next one. It’s a picture of her, Bellamy, Raven, and Finn. Bellamy and Clarke are looking at each other with mischievous smiles while Raven and Finn smile normally at the camera. They look like they have an inside joke. Does she remember it? Nothing came to mind.

 

Raven: just in case you wanted some pics from last night

 

Clarke saves both the pictures on to her camera roll. Another text notification from Raven.

 

Raven: you and bellamy were awfully close last night ;)

 

She feels her cheeks burn and rubs her face to get it to stop. Nope, this was not acceptable.

 

Clarke: you do realize we hate each other right

Raven: yeah…..I can see the hate in your eyes

 

Clarke huffs and looks to Ruby who sniffs around a bush before responding with an emoji and closing the conversation. She notices that she still has one text notification and looks to her general messages. One from Wells.

 

Wells: hope you’re good. call me when you can. miss you

 

She feels guilty about leaving him the most. Because of that, she hasn’t been able to talk to him comfortably and they’ve been off. She’s only spoken to him over the phone once. He didn’t do anything wrong. He knew why she had to leave. She still wishes he were here.

 

Clarke: miss you too, call you later

 

-

 

Taking advantage of the day, Clarke goes shopping with Ruby. She buys school supplies, some new books for herself, and clothes. They come back at around 5 and walk into their building right when someone exits the elevator. Clarke feels blessed. She pulls on Ruby’s leash and they both rush inside to the empty box. When she presses the number four, she finds herself thinking of when she first spoke to Bellamy in here. He’s such an ass. But then again, so is she.

The elevator dings after a far too long ride and Clarke happily skips with Ruby to the front of her apartment when she smells it. It’s coming right from his door. “Unbelievable,” she laughs under her breath, glancing at the door. The note is gone too.

“Clarke?” Clarke turns around and there is Monty.

“Monty?”

“What are you doing here- AW. What a cute dog!”

“I live here.” She points to her door. Monty’s eyes widen as does his smile.

“You live next to Bellamy?” Ruby rushes up to Monty and he bends down, scruffing his ears. “Oh, this is the dog you guys were talking about!” Monty jumps up and so does Ruby, who begins barking happily at him. 

The door behind her opens and she turns to see Bellamy. His eyes meet Clarke’s immediately but he disregards her, quickly looking to Monty. “Monty!”

“I didn’t know Clarke lived right next to you?” Bellamy sighs in slight annoyance.

“I didn’t know Monty was one of your stoner friends?” Monty’s mouth widens and laughs. 

“Is that what you call us Bellamy?” Bellamy innocently smiles and shrugs as he leans against his doorway. Ruby barks and Bellamy’s attention diverts to him. He squints his eyes challengingly at Ruby, who barks at him again.

“So, this is the infamous hellhound that’s been keeping me up at night.”

“Back off, Hades,” Clarke says, opening her apartment door to let in Ruby, who tries to jump on Bellamy. Ruby runs inside, happy to finally be home, and Clarke closes the door behind him after placing her bags inside.

“Okay, show’s over, princess. We’ll just be going in if you don’t mind-” Bellamy turns around and is about to head inside until Monty interjects.

“Clarke, why don’t you join us?” Monty excitedly says. Bellamy’s head whips around so fast that she’s surprised he didn’t get whiplash.

“Oh, it’s-” Clarke is about to turn him down until Bellamy interrupts.

“I’m sure Clarke has other things she has to do, let’s leave her alone, Monty,” Bellamy says, somehow attempting to pull Monty back inside with his eyes alone. He’s so keen on keeping her out. Well, he’s not going to speak for her. She stubbornly speaks up and looks him dead in his eyes.

“Oh, actually, I was going to say I’d love to join.” She smirks at the clenching of his jaw under his tight smile.

“Cool, Jasper’s with us too! This’ll be fun!” Monty jogs inside behind Bellamy, Clarke can hear greetings being exchanged in the room as she continues to look at Bellamy challengingly. They continue staring at each other as if waiting for one to cave in. Bellamy huffs and turns around. Clarke radiates in victory.

When Clarke walks in, she’s hit with the air. She’s done it before in high school so it’s not too surprising. It’s been a while though. While Bellamy goes into the bathroom, she notices Jasper laying on the maroon couch, smiling widely with a joint held in one of his hands.

“Clarke, hey! How ya doing, girl!” Clarke giggles at his state.

“I’m good, Jasper, thanks.”

Monty jumps to sit next to Jasper to take a hit while turning on a small speaker. Clarke glances around the apartment that matched the layout of hers. A studio apartment with a kitchen on the side. A balcony towards the back. However, while her apartment was decorated with white wood furniture and ocean blue colors, his poured with maroons and dark brown wood. It was a heavy contrast but she found herself liking it. Not that she would ever admit it, of course. Something that was similar was their neatness. Nothing was out of place here.

Bellamy comes out of the bathroom and notices her looking around. “Something you wanna say, princess?”

“It’s just...neat,” she finishes, lamely. He raises an eyebrow.

“Being Hades gives me no excuse to be a pig.” She shrugs.

“Could’ve fooled me.” He rolls his eyes and goes to the back of the apartment to step on to the balcony, hidden away by the white curtain. Curiously, she follows him outside to see him sitting with a book open. She takes a seat on the chair beside him. He closes the book and sets it on his lap.

“You just love following me everywhere, don’t you?” She scoffs.

“You started it.”

“ _When_ did I start it?”

“You followed me to my job!”

“I’m a regular customer there and I have _never_ seen you there before. So, you started it by working there.”

“I didn’t realize it was my fault we’re in a recession. My apologies, prince.” He actually laughs at that. She glances at him and sees him looking outward. “Aren’t you going to get high or something?”

“I’m merely a responsible host, princess. Just watching out for them while they get high out of their mind.”

“Now, what fun would that be?” His head turns to her and he gives her a look.

“Why aren’t _you_ getting high?” She shrugs.

“I don’t know. Just don’t feel like it.”

“Well, is it so hard to believe that I just don’t feel like it either?” He looks at her expectedly.

“Just a bit.” He hums and opens his book again. They sit for a while comfortably next to each other. Clarke looks out forward. There’s a few buildings on the other side of the street with the same pale exteriors. Their particular neighborhood isn’t too loud and wild. She likes that about where they live. Everywhere else feels like a city besides this one street. The breeze gently caresses her cheek and pushes at her hair. The sun isn’t as strong at this time so she feels more cool. She pulls her legs up and closer to her.

She glances at Bellamy to see him thoroughly intrigued by the book he’s reading. A quick glimpse reveals the title splayed across the cover. _Augustus_. Towards the top of the cover is the subheading _The Life of Rome’s First Emperor_. He reads these type of books? She lets out a laugh. He turns to her and cocks an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You're a history buff?”

“A what?”

“You don’t know what a history buff is?”

“No?” She pokes at his book, jokingly.

“You read this for fun?” His cheeks begin to tint out of defensiveness. He pulls it closer to him, out of her reach.

“Yeah? So what?” Clarke gets up and goes back inside, knowing what to look for. Bellamy follows her, a bit impatient. “Clarke?” She goes to the short bookcase fixed in between his bed and the opening to the balcony. The more she looks at the titles, the bigger her smile gets at her discovery. _The Iliad_. _Antony and Cleopatra_. _Julius Caesar_. _Alexander Hamilton_. _Lives of the 12 Caesars_. _De Profundis. I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings_ . _Peter the Great: His Life and World_ . _Traveling Guide for Ancient Roman Sites_.

She shakes her head in amazement.

“Clarke,” he repeats. She turns around to face him, but it seems they are both unaware how close they would be when she did so. He looks as irritated as he sounds, only for a moment do his eyes reveal he is slightly shaken by the closeness as well. He steps back, not obviously.

“Geez, the sexual tension in here is crazy,” she hears Jasper mutter quietly to Monty. Luckily, she doesn’t think Bellamy heard him or he just doesn’t care. She regains herself quickly. It's not a big deal.

“A history buff is just a history nerd. Like history _gets you off_.” He splutters at her words while Monty and Jasper burst out laughing. She tries to laugh it off too but feels somewhat embarrassed by her diction.

“You _are_ a history nerd, Bellamy!”

“ _She got you!_ ” They look at Jasper and Monty, who crack up to each other on the couch on the other side of the room like this is the funniest situation that has ever happened. Bellamy looks to Clarke with a face that says, _Look at what you did_. She shrugs and smiles, feeling slightly victorious again. He throws himself on his bed and curls up to a pillow.

“Whatever. I hate you all.” Jasper and Monty laugh before continuing to talk to each other about their classes on Monday. Clarke smiles at the small Gryffindor socks peeking at the end of Bellamy’s sweatpants and sits at the foot of his bed. She’s about to tease him about them until her phone rings. She pulls it out and freezes at the contact name.

A lump begins forming at the back of Clarke's throat. She's actually calling her? She feels Bellamy shuffle slightly on the bed, curiously peering at her.

 

Mom

 

She stares at the screen, conflicted as to whether or not she should answer it. She hasn’t spoken to her mom over the phone since she moved. Clarke has been disappointed, but not surprised, at the fact that her mom barely tries to contact her. She must be too busy as always. For a second, she wants to give in, rekindle their relationship, and talk to her about how great it’s been to live here. But, Clarke has never been one to give in. She still feels animosity in her heart that clouds her judgment.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” She looks up to see Bellamy resting his head on his hand. There’s concern in his eyes, but it stays at a comforting distance that doesn’t ask her for further information. She shakes her head and clicks the power button twice, ending the call.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t really want to talk to them right now.” The phone rings again.

“Seems they want to talk to you.” Clarke feels her stomach flip. She doesn’t want to answer. But, her mom seems persistent. It could be an emergency. She gets up and walks out on to the balcony. She takes a deep breath and answers.

“Hello?”

“Clarke?”

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s been good.” That’s good. Her mom’s voice is gentle and quiet. “How is it there? How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. How’s the campaign?”

“We’re definitely doing pretty good. Marsha said it’s only a matter of time before I win.”

“I’m happy for you.” There’s a small pause before her mom speaks up again.

“I miss you, honey.”

“I miss you too.”

“Come home, Clarke. It’ll be great for you to get more recognition in the press before you graduate. You could get so many connections through the people I’m meeting. There’s this one man that I talked to about you and-”

“Mom, I’m not coming home.”

“But Clarke-”

“I’m kind of busy right now. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Okay. Bye.” Clarke hangs up and drops on to the chair, throwing her head back as she lets out a deep breath. She hears Bellamy plop on to the one next to her. He waits a while before speaking up.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just mom problems.” Bellamy hums. She shuffles in her seat to have her body facing him. “What’s your mom like?”

He doesn’t look to her. “I don’t know. I barely remember her.” Her eyes widen slightly as her curiosity is replaced with condolence. She studies his face to search for some sort of clue of how he feels about this. Did she hit a nerve?

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s no big deal now.” He continues looking outward as the breeze pushes his curls back. “I had to take care of Octavia myself so I guess I was the epitome of all her mom problems.” He chuckles lightly to himself.

Clarke feels kind of like a dick now. She didn’t realize how ungrateful she must sound. When she looks up at him, however, there was no level of scrutiny on his face. All that could be found was the pure nostalgia that danced on his tongue at the mention of a past he is thinking about.

She won't pity him because she hates being pitied herself. Instead, she feels this swelling of respect for him. He’s fine. He’s having a nice life with good friends. He’s going to school, clearly intelligent. His sister’s happy. He may be the epitome of Octavia’s mom problems, but he’s also the epitome of doing the most with what you’re given. For this moment, Clarke feels an understanding of Bellamy.

“So, a history buff mom, huh? Poor Octavia.” This snaps him out of his nostalgic daze and he becomes playful again. He shifts in the chair with his body facing her.

“What do you mean _poor_ ? She’s _lucky_ that I knew so much history. That’s how I told her stories.”

“You told her stories through history? How’d you manage to find some that actually ended happily?”

“Creativity. And mythology.”

“Mythology?”

“Yeah, they make things more interesting.”

“You’re a history buff and a mythology enthusiast.” She cannot believe he’s real.

“If you’re going to label it, I guess.”

“Unbelievable.”

“What? I’m sure you have guilty pleasures too, princess.”

“Nope, I’m just a perfect human being.” He scoffs.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They hear a loud crash come from inside and jump up, glancing at each other, before rushing inside. Jasper sits on the floor with a pan in his hand. Monty giggles at Jasper.

“Bellamy, I’m so hungry. I was going to try to cook something but this pan is so heavy.” He drops the pan and it makes another loud sound against the floor. Monty laughs more, hugging a couch pillow tighter to his chest. Bellamy sighs and takes away the pan from Jasper.

“ _This_ is why I have to babysit them at these times.” Clarke laughs to herself as Bellamy corrals Jasper back to the couch next to Monty. He tells them he’ll order them some pizza and they cheer like little kids. Jasper and Monty teasingly shout, "thanks dad!" while hugging him, in which Bellamy shoves them and tells them to get off him. She momentarily finds it appealing to see that Bellamy plays a father figure to so many people. He’s not all that bad. She’ll just blame her newfound goodwill towards him on the smell of weed and the fact that they’re getting pizza.

 

A fresh box of pepperoni pizza lay open on the counter. Everyone grabs their own slices. Jasper and Monty watch an action movie that Bellamy and Clarke eventually ditch for the balcony because of the explosive sounds they made with their mouths at the beginning of it. The night begins to get chilly as sunset gets closer. Bellamy grabs a sweater and tosses a blanket from his bed to Clarke. She pulls it over herself while she eats. She’ll ignore how it smells like him.

“Do you always buy pizza when they come?”

“I would be broke if I did that.” They laugh lightly and look at the sun set.

“Please let me know when you guys are going to eat then.” She takes a bite out of her pizza. “I may not get high, but I get hungry.”

“If you’re getting food, you better be ready to babysit too.” She hums, taking another bite.

“Anything for food.” They’re quiet for a moment before Bellamy speaks up again.

"And by the way, next time, we're getting pineapple."

She gapes at him as he grins at her expression. She shakes her head and turns to look outward. "You're disgusting."

“Excited for school?”

“Oh, please.” He smiles, glancing at her before looking out again.

“New campus and all. Must be fun.”

“Nothing fun about it.”

“What’s your major?”

“Biology. How about you? Wait, let me guess. History?”

“Shut up.” She laughs and settles for looking outward. It’s funny how while the sun sets and the colors begin to drain away, the city replaces it with lights and colors of its own. She sees them light up far away from where they are. The serenity in the scene has Clarke thinking that she’s glad she left. She would never see a view like this back home. “So, what is it you want to be after college? A doctor, I’m guessing?”

She nods. “I’ve always wanted to be one. How about you? A historian?”

“Nah, I want to be a teacher.” She’s sort of surprised at that. He notices. “What?”

“Like with kids?”

 “Yeah?” Somehow, he didn’t seem like a kids person.

“But you’re like the grumpy old man that yells at kids to get off his lawn.” His mouth widens.

“ _I am not like a grumpy old man._ ” She laughs at his disbelief.

Before Bellamy could continue to rant, Jasper and Monty stumble out on the balcony.

“Aww, are you guys friends now?” Jasper says as he sits down beside Clarke.

“ _Barely_ ,” Bellamy grimaces.

“They like each other now, how cute,” Monty says, tugging on Bellamy’s shirt. Bellamy wacks his hands, in which Monty laughs.

“ _Barely_ ,” Clarke repeats.

 

The next morning Clarke opens her door to a note.

 

Dear 402,

You’re already making my life Hell. So bring it on.

Sincerely, 403

 

She grabs a piece of paper and writes her response.

  
Dear 403,

If you thought you ran Hell, just you wait.

Sincerely, 402.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Monday. Clarke is officially going back to school today. Today. Today. She seems to repeat the word ‘today’ to herself as she eats her toast blankly staring at the news on her small TV. Yesterday, she worked and worked. She worked in the morning at Denny’s, then went home to work on cleaning her whole house because she needed a distraction at the moment, seeing as Raven went out last night. She invited Clarke but Clarke didn’t want to make any unfortunate mistakes the night before her first day ranging from getting a hangover to sleeping with a professor. She may be overreacting, but Clarke is a planner. She’ll avoid any mistakes with any margin of possibility.

Clarke’s first class starts in an hour. She has Humanities with Raven, which puts her a little at ease because at least there’ll be a familiar face. Raven told Clarke that she’d come by so they could go together; therefore, Clarke waits (im)patiently. She already walked Ruby who was playing with his squeaky toy by the couch. She had all of her things ready. She was changed into an outfit she diligently picked out. Clarke cleared her plate and put it in the sink, before spotting a note by the counter. It was Bellamy’s note from yesterday.

 

Dear 402,

You’re as intimidating as your size. Burn. (Pun).

Sincerely, 403

 

She forgot to respond yesterday because she saw it on her way to work. Grabbing a piece of notebook paper and a pen, she scribbles her response.

 

Dear 403,

You’re as intimidating as _yours_. Burn.

Sincerely, 402

 

At the bottom of the note, she draws a comical body part and hopes he’s not the type of guy whose ego will crumble at this joke. She walks out into the hallway and is about to slip it into his doorframe until it opens to Bellamy, who appears to be ready for school too, wearing glasses with a maroon Henley shirt and military jacket along with jeans and a pair of brown boots, an apple and book in his hand. She forgot he went to school with her too.

Clarke freezes as if she’s been caught in the act of theft. Bellamy attempts to hide his smile after a glance to the note and at her expression, but she can clearly see it in the purse of his lips. “Hey.”

“Oh, hey,” she says in a completely casual manner. She doesn’t know why she feels flustered.

“Got something for me?” She feels her face get hot in slight embarrassment, suddenly feeling odd about the note-passing she’s been doing for almost a week. She nods.

“Yeah. My response.” She holds out the note and forces a tight smile when Bellamy takes it. As he unfolds it, Clarke desperately wonders why he believes it is absolutely necessary to read it right now in front of her. His eyebrows rise and a short laugh escapes from his mouth. He gapes at Clarke for a second before leaving the note on the small counter by his door and nods while grinning as he locks his apartment.

“That isn’t an insult, you know.” He gives her a cheeky smile and walks past her, leaving her with repetitive thoughts of ‘I hate him.’ She hears him bite a chunk of his apple and turns around to watch him walk to the door of the stairwell. He throws his hand up in a wave without turning to her. “Happy first day!”

 

When Clarke steps into the university again, the campus is filled. Students swarm in either a panicked rush or in a confident stride to meet with their friends in their hallway before going to class together. The clouds shade the campus while the wind races through, bringing a breeze to the students around. It was almost welcoming. As if the current of air could not help but introduce itself to everyone once again.

Raven nudges Clarke. “Alright, we’re here.”

Clarke glances at the door in front of them. Before a thought of fear or self-consciousness could slip into her mind, she grabs the handle and pulls. The classroom is full of almost twenty five students, who all need the required class. They chatter around the class, laughing at random moments during the summer or about the supposed party that seems to be the talk tonight. Clarke glances at the professor, an old man leaning in his chair as he talks to a student about a recently released video game. She was going to introduce herself but somehow this conversation seems important.

“Come on, let’s sit over here,” Raven suggests. Clarke follows her to a pair of desks in the middle section. She sits beside Raven and lightly sets her bag down next to her desk.

“Do you recognize anyone?” Clarke asks. Raven shakes her head as she looks around. Clarke looks around too and she’s surprised when she’s the one who spots a familiar face right next to her. The grumpy guy from the admissions office. What was his name again? He appears to be talking to someone else on his left. She looks to Raven and then at the clock. “When’s this class going to start?”

Raven shrugs. “I don’t know. I heard that this class is really slack.”

Clarke hums in slight annoyance. She was hoping her first class would be a bit more eventful. Before her thoughts can expand, the professor stands to the front of the room.

“Good morning, class!” He happily cheers.

“Good morning,” people murmur as they settle back from their conversations. The professor, Professor Pinot, greets the class and merrily goes over his course year round. There seems to be only one huge assignment in this class. She wishes it would be a bit more challenging, but she also likes Professor Pinot so she’ll live with it.

When class is dismissed, as Clarke collects her bag, the guy from the admissions office recognizes her. “Oh, hey, I remember you. You’re the one who transferred here, right?”

Raven scrunches her face in slight confusion and looks to Clarke, who nods and gives a smile. “Yeah. My name is Clarke.”

“Murphy.” He gives a polite smile and throws his bag over his shoulder. He turns to Raven. “And you are?”

“Raven.”

“Nice to meet you two.” He turns his attention to Clarke. “So, what do you think of this place so far?”

“The campus is nice. Haven’t had much time to judge it, I guess.”

“The party tonight is going to be just the perfect place to do that.” Clarke looks at him a bit confused.

“She doesn’t know about it yet, but yeah, I was planning on dragging her there.” Raven knowingly smirks at a bewildered Clarke. Murphy returns the mischievery.

“Good. It’s the perfect place to drink and judge. See ya guys later.” He walks out the room with Raven and Clarke following shortly behind.

 

“Raven, I’m tired. I still have classes to get ready for tomorrow. I really don’t want to go out.” Clarke walks up the stairs back to their apartment floor, completely done with school, no matter that it’s only been one day. Raven calmly strides up, however, somehow still rejuvenated.

“Clarke, everyone goes to this party! It’s basically a tradition here.”

“Raven, it’s only _Monday_.”

“And? Tradition is tradition.”

“I’ve got to work anyway.”

“You can’t call in sick?”

“ _Raven_.” Raven laughs and lifts her hand in surrender as she opens the door to their floor.

“Fine, fine. But this weekend? We’re getting you out of your apartment.” Clarke waves her off as they start going their separate ways.

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun.”

“Oh, I will!” Clarke laughs to herself, about to open the door until she spots a note back.

 

Dear 402,

Kudos to the penis joke. Probably shouldn’t talk about things you don’t know though.

Also, what a double standard in insults, huh? SMH

Sincerely, 403

 

She laughs at the giant SMH in the middle of the note and nods in defeat. He’s not wrong. A socially active Hades. She opens her door and decides to focus on getting ready for her shift.

 

Dear 403,

I will humbly admit my folly. I’ve learned. Hey, maybe you could be a teacher.

Sincerely, 403

 

At one point of the night, specifically around eleven, Denny’s starts piling up with more people. Clarke is confused as to why; especially, since these people tend to be completely drunk, completely out of it, giggling at everything that the waiters ask. Eventually she starts recognizing them little by little. These are students from her school, probably stumbling along here from the party. She finds some relief that they most likely will not recognize her.

That is, until she spots the only people in the world that actually do recognize her. Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Bellamy, and Murphy crowd into a booth towards the back of the restaurant. She tries to duck her head but they see her. Raven and Murphy shout at the waitress that goes up to their table.

Murphy and Raven both lift a hand up and Raven speaks up. “Ma’am, we would like her to waitress us, please.” She points to Clarke, who attempts to look anywhere else but at them. Murphy nods viciously, either drunk or high, Clarke can’t tell, and demands the same.

“Mattress, it’s **_urgent_ ** that we get her to wait’am us, please.”

Octavia and Bellamy start giggling uncontrollably at Murphy and Raven. Lincoln, who looks tired, lies his head on Octavia’s shoulder, smiling with his eyes closed at her shaking body. Clarke turns around and tries to hide away from the situation, or _mess_ , but she hears her name called out.

“Clarke?” Clarke scrunches her face in defeat and drops it as she slowly turns around on her heel.

“Yes?”

“This table is asking for you personally. I’ll take number 7.” Clarke nods and slowly walks to the table that hollers as she approaches.

“Keep it down,” Clarke warns, lowly.

“Aw, hey, it’s Clarke!” Murphy cheers.

“Aw, Clarkie,” Raven coos, tugging her arm. “I wish you came tonight.”

“Oh, please don’t call me that.”

“Clarke, I missed you today!”

“Octavia, we saw each other during lunch.” Octavia nods and smiles. Bellamy innocently looks between them. Clarke laughs a little endearingly at her friends and opens her notepad. “Anyway, what do you guys want tonight?”

“I want the chocolate chip pancakes,” Raven points at the picture and hums, closing her eyes. “Yeah, that sounds so good right now.”

“No way, I was going to get that too,” Murphy gasps. They high five as Clarke scribbles down two orders of chocolate chip pancakes.

“Octavia?”

“I want some blueberry pancakes, Clarke, can I please have some blueberry pancakes?”

“Yes, Octavia, you can have blueberry pancakes.” Octavia nods and hums. “Lincoln?”

“Hot chocolate, please,” he hums, with his eyes still closed. The only angel of the group.

“Alright. Bellamy?” Bellamy snaps out of a daze.

“What?”

“What do you want?” He thinks for a moment before he starts grinning as if he’s holding in a joke. The rest of the group looks at him amused. “Bellamy?”

“How about scrambled eggs…with a side of you?” The purest giggles escape his mouth and the rest of the group can’t help laughing as well. Clarke wants to give him a look that will shut him up but she can’t help how soft the sounds of his laughter make her.

“How about the Double Berry Banana Pancake Breakfast and a strawberry milkshake?” His eyes widen in awe that she remembers his order from last time and he nods fast, like a small child being offered chocolate. Clarke scribbles his order.

“Thank you, Clarke,” he says, happily and lays his head down on the table, still smiling at her. She didn’t realize the devil was such a cheerful and wholesome drunk.

“No problem, Bellamy.”

 

“Here’s the check.” Clarke places the check on the table and watches her drunk friends fumble for cash and cards. “Thank you for coming.”

“Here, Clarke, take all my money,” Murphy places a dollar on the top as a tip and Clarke laughs before saying a thanks.

“Clarke, when do you get off?” Raven asks, curiously. She checks the time and realizes she’s about to get off in five minutes.

“In about five.”

“I’ll wait for you, then!” She smiles at Raven, who is clearly tired and wants to go home.

“The building’s right there, just go home. I’ll be fine.”

“Nope, nope. I’m staying right here, I’m fine.” She places her head on the table and closes her eyes. The others start crowding out and say goodbyes to Clarke while handing her tips. Except Bellamy.

Bellamy sits on the other side of the booth from Raven, texting. When Clarke clears her throat, he finally looks up. “Bellamy?”

“Hm?”

“Are you gonna go?” Somehow, the question seems to confuse him and he furrows his eyebrows while tilting his head. She won’t ever admit that drunk Bellamy is endearing.

“What?”

“Are you gonna go home?”

“Oh. No, why would I? We’re waiting up for you.” The casualty of the answer is sweet; albeit, different.

“We?” Bellamy’s happy-go-lucky expression is replaced with one of sobriety and embarrassment, causing him to look away.

“Consider it a belated housewarming gift.” She smiles to herself as she collects the plates that he passes to her.

 

After five minutes, she gently shakes Raven’s shoulders to wake her up. Bellamy is texting on his phone.

“Raven?”

“I’m up, I’m up,” Raven mumbles, no urgency in her voice. She stands up slowly and starts walking ahead of Clarke, as if sleepwalking. Clarke glances over to Bellamy and he looks up at her.

“Ready to go?” He nods softly, apparently sobering up as sleepiness seems to take over his eyes. They walk behind Raven, comfortably in silence as they walk out of the restaurant and walk across the street. Bellamy is the first to speak up.

“You had a good first day?” She thinks it over. She saw her new friends again. That was more than enough. Then she looks over to him and nods, offering a small smile.

“Yeah.” He nods in return.

“That’s good.”

“How about you?”

“Good.” She wants to laugh at the tranquility in their conversation, as it is mostly because they both seem tired as hell, but she has no energy for it. It’s nice to be this close to him and not be at each other’s throats. “Sorry, I think I’m still drunk. I can’t tell.”

The building is slowly approaching and they begin to walk in. “I like you drunk.”

“Well, that’s reassuring.”

“Hey, lovebirds, let’s hurry it up,” Raven says, clearly cranky, while leaning on the elevator. Clarke, too lazy to argue with Raven, rushes into the elevator with Bellamy, but not before she feels her cheeks tint. A quick glance over to him reveals Bellamy did too.

The elevator slowly creeps up to the fourth floor where they all part. Raven mumbles a soft goodbye with her eyes closed and walks over to her apartment. Bellamy and Clarke walk to the front of their adjoining apartments. When she looks over to Bellamy, she remembers she left a note at his door. How did she manage to place herself in this situation again? Instead of opening it though, he plucks it from his door frame and just smiles softly at her, before waving and going inside. For a moment, it seems as if he was trying to be considerate of her flustered self. No, maybe he was just tired. She stumbles into her apartment and closes the door.

 

The next day when she goes to their decided lunch spot, she sees Bellamy sitting next to Lincoln and asks why he’s sitting with them (Octavia said he usually sat with his other friends). He simply shrugs and tells her he had nothing better to do before eating a grape from Lincoln’s bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! after this, I'm planning on delving deeper past the exposition, so stay tuned.  
> thank you for your comments, I love hearing from all of you! planning on posting again really soon!


End file.
